ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zanefan1
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Killow! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Buddermeow Jay's Parents He's adopted. That's been established for a while now. Warptoad (talk) 20:40, March 16, 2018 (UTC) That YouTuber is incorrect. The creators have confirmed Jay is adopted. The wish just made the letter come to him, all Nadakhan did was reveal the truth. Warptoad (talk) 22:50, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Reply Welcome to the Wiki. I sure am glad you're having fun! Yes, feel free to post images as long as it's from the set itself and contains no mature content. Buddermeow (talk) 17:33, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Hi Hello! How are you today? LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 22:35, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Umm... Good??? That's good :) LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 08:43, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Reply I fixed the image. There's a button above the Publish. Click it, and it previews how your edit will turn out so you can fix any mistakes before uploading it. It's useful, especially if you're trying to add images. Buddermeow (talk) 19:32, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Blue Crystal Hi Zanefan, The Blue Crystal page is not fanon, but it was vandalized, and it would be helpful if you reported that to one of the staff members on here, the active ones of which are Buddermeow and RoachTheIntelCollector. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 19:57, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Hi. Hello there. I also once and had a lot of season 3 sets, but mine are just in pieces scattered throughout my house. --I am hdjdjd (talk) 23:52, March 24, 2018 (UTC)Ajack Re: Vandalism Hi Zanefan! Thank you so much for reporting the vandalism! I've taken care of it. If you ever see any more, contact me, Buddermeow, or RoachTheIntelCollector. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 21:24, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Categories Hello, I understand you're quite new here so you probably don't know this, but some of the categories you've been adding to set pages are a bit redundant. An example include the Season 5 and Ninjago: Possession categories. They're just duplicates of the Possession category, so we're trying to get rid of them. Another one are weapons. Categories such as Jadeblades or Time Blades belong to the weapons themselves, so you don't have to add them to set pages. Same thing with the Location category. You don't have to add an element category (such as Fire or Ice) to sets (or episodes, for that matter). Categories such as Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and Ninja are good, so thanks. Buddermeow (talk) 01:07, April 4, 2018 (UTC) That's alright. You can still edit set pages if you would like, since hardly anyone does anyways. This Wiki could use all the help it could get. Buddermeow (talk) 16:43, April 4, 2018 (UTC)